


Incredibles: The Advantages of Speed

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: More of Dash messing around with his powers.





	Incredibles: The Advantages of Speed

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** More of Dash messing around with his powers.
> 
>  
> 
> Whether or not it’s good or bad, you be the judge.

In the mall, Dash grinned as he watched his sister Violet and her friend Kari. The girls were dressed in jeans with Violet where a pink-purple t-shirt and Kari a while shirt that had long blue sleeves. Rubbing his hands together, Dash got ready to act.

There were two upsides to striking in public. The first was the simple fun of the added embarrassment he could inflict on his big sister. The second was safety. His speed let him move about unnoticed. Violet’s bright purple forcefields, however, were very noticeable. As such, she wouldn’t chance making use of them in public while in her civilian clothes unless it was an actual emergency.

As the girls reached the center of the mall’s ground floor, Dash zoomed down to them, moving faster than the eye can see.

-

“So do you wanna check out that new horror movie.” Violet asked.

“I don’t know.” Kari answered. “It looks like it’s gonna be kinda bad.”

“Yeah, so it’ll probably be worth a few laughs.” Both girls gave a short laugh at that. And then it happened.

One moment, their pants were securely up and around their hips. The next, those pants were down to their ankles. “What the!”

“Not again!” The girls hastily tried to cover themselves. Violet, noticing her fingers just starting to go invisible, hastily fought down the urge to let the rest of her body do so as her embarrassment grew and she held her hands in front of her pink panties while awkwardly crossing her legs, unintentionally sticking her butt out as she did so.

Kari pulled down on the hem of her shirt as she heard people start to make a few comments on her yellow, bumblebee patterned panties. “Stop looking!”

Just as the girls began to move to pick up their pants, time slowed down to a near stop.

Or rather, a certain small blonde’s perception of time slowed as he zoomed in front of them.

Normally when using the reflexes and perception needed to keep up with his speed, Dash would only see things going a bit slower, like at half speed or a quarter at most. But when he pushed himself to the ‘so fast a video camera doesn’t notice me moving’ speeds, he’d find time moving slower than a wounded snail from his perspective. “I love my powers.” he said to himself.

Jumping onto Kari’s back, and making her start to fall forward in the process, Dash grabbed onto the waistband of her panties and pulled up, easily wedging the fabric into her shapely little rear.

Giving her bottom a hard spank, he then hopped off of her and onto his sister. Grabbing the pink panties, he pulled and sunk them firmly in between his sister’s larger than average cheeks.

Not stopping with just that though, he also gave them a nice twist and a couple of side jerks, getting them further up her back.

Hopping off of her to push her so that she’d fall on top of her friend, he ran back up to his position above.

And then, things began moving normally.

Kari fell to the ground, a loud squeak of pain leaving her mouth from the chafing of her crack and the stinging sensation on her right buttock. An “oof” followed that as Violet landed on her back.

“Urrgghh! Oh it hurts…” the dark-haired girl exclaimed as the effects of her own wedgie were felt.

Rolling off her friend, she started to sit up, only for time to slow again as Dash stepped in to make some more ‘adjustments.’ 

Stopping in front of his sister’s feet, he pulled off her pants from her ankles. “I’ll take these.” Moving over to Kari, he gave her the same treatment. “And these.”

When he zoomed back off to his post, Kari was started to see the effects of his works. “Where are my pants?!”

Violet, seeing that she had suffered the same fate, began to get up, grabbing Kari’s hand and pulling her up. “Let’s get out of here!” People were starting to take pictures and knowing Dash, who she was sure was the one doing this, they probably be getting even more comical shots any moment.

The BFFs made it exactly to feet, Kari just a little bit ahead of Violet, when Dash decided to push his speed just one more time.

He gave a quick chuckle as he grabbed onto Kari’s panties and pulled, jerking the underwear about a bit to get it long enough for what he had in mind. “Man, this is a lot easier in public.” In the privacy of their own home or somewhere else out of the public’s eye, Violet would have stopped his antics with a forcefield covering her and Kari by now.

Moving his sister’s arms so that they were just n front of Kari’s butt, Dash took the length of stretched cotton making up the braces-wearing girl’s panties and tied them around Violet’s wrists.

Climbing up Violet, he began pulling on her panties again as well, giving them some more jerks and twists as he hiked them the rest of the way up the girl’s back and attaching them to the top of her head.

Moving down, he adjust the pink undergarments, pinching them into a narrower line around her crack and then pulling up to drive completely in between her well-endowed cheeks.

Giving her a quick spank, he sped off; knowing that he (unfortunately) wouldn’t be able to push himself to these speeds without some noticeable strain gain for a little while.

As soon as he was gone, front the spot, the girls felt the full force of his latest attack.

“YeeOW! URGH!” The pain from her underwear digging into her crack and surprise of it pulling back on her head caused Violet to take a step back while all leaning herself in that direction.

“OWhowIE!” Kari, her panties tied onto Violet’s wrists, was pulled back by her friend and promptly fell over, pulling Vi with her and sinking her panties deeper into her butt. “Ughh, please tell me it’s over…” the powerless girl begged.

Not answering, Violet started to get up. “Come on Ka-AH!” Violet’s face twisted up as Dash, moving now considerably slower but still very fast speeds, zoomed past her and slapped her butt. Giving a slight hiss from the sting, Violet was not looking forward to the trek out of here, as she doubted that she wouldn’t receive anymore spanks along the way.

Dash sipped a soda and grinned at the embarrassed girls. “Hehe, super speed rules.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758663988']=[] 


End file.
